Gallery:Guts
Panels= BTP Guts.png|A prototype design of Guts. ChildGutsWithSword.png|Six year old Guts resting while clinging to his sword. Gambino Stabbed.jpg|Guts stabs his surrogate father Gambino in self defense. Guts Pre-Eclipse Manga.png|Guts in the Band of the Falcon. Manga E5 Pincer Movement.png|Guts and Griffith fight against Zodd. Guts with Pre-DragonSlayer.jpg|Guts sits alone with his armor, a new member of the Band of the Falcon. Guts and Casca.jpg|Guts sitting with Casca. Manga E35 Morning Duel.png|Guts and Griffith duel when the swordsman decides to depart from the Band of the Falcon. CascaStabsGuts.png|Casca drives her sword into Guts after he returns to the Band of the Falcon. GutsCatchesCasca.png|Guts narrowly prevents Casca's suicide. GutsCascaKiss.png|Guts and Casca kiss beneath a waterfall. GutsCascaKiss-0.png|The two lovers kiss after Guts asks Casca to accompany him on his journey. ExplainingTheEclipse.png|Guts and the Falcons encounter the God Hand. ClimbingTheHand.png|Guts climbs up the altar to reach Griffith. GutsSpikeWeapon.png|Guts fights for his life during the Eclipse. DeadFalconSea.png|Guts finds all his comrades dead. Manga E86 Guts Armless Wrath.png|Guts amputates his arm in an attempt to kill Griffith. GutsPinned.png|Guts is forced to watch Griffith violate Casca. Guts with Dragon Slayer e134.png|Guts with the Dragon Slayer. Manga E94 Apostle Slain.png|Guts kills the Keeper of the Hounds. Manga E0A Female Apostle Death.png|Guts kills the Female Apostle. Manga E0A Guts Defeats Snake Lord.png|Guts bifurcates the Snake Baron. Berserk v1 p186-187.png|Guts slices Zondark's men in two. Berserk v2 p055.png|Guts defends against Zondark's swift attacks during their second battle in Vargas' laboratory. Berserk v3 p034-035.png|Guts blasts the Count with his cannon arm. Leather improvements.png|Guts defends Jill from bandits. E182-Winter Journey Begins-Manga.png|Guts, Casca, and Puck depart for Elfhelm. Berserker Armour Version 1.png|Guts wearing the Berserker Armor before its transformation. Berserker Armour Version 2.png|Guts wearing the Berserker Armor after it has been influenced by the Beast of Darkness. SerpicoDSDodge.png|Guts attacks Serpico, who manages to dodge. SerpicoDefendsGuts.png|Serpico defends Guts. |-| Prints= Guts Post-Eclipse Manga.jpg|Guts holding the Dragon Slayer. Guts, Griffith and Puck.jpg|Guts alongside Griffith and Puck. Band of the Falcon peaceful.jpg|Guts lying on a tree branch while Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Guts and Griffith see their fans.jpg|Guts and Griffith watch their young admirers play. Guts face.jpg|Guts looks ahead. Guts Close Up.jpg|A young Guts wears armor. Berserk v1 p002.jpg|Guts with his prosthetic arm outstretched. Guts Bloody.jpg|Guts splattered with blood. Guts carrying a Falcon.jpg|Guts is directed by Judeau, carrying a bloody Falcon. Griffith's Admirers.jpg|Guts watches children admire Griffith. Guts horse.jpg|Guts' horse rears back in battle. Guts Gazing at the Stars.jpg|Guts gazes at the stars. Guts vs Apostles.jpg|Guts cleaves through apostles using the Dragon Slayer. Guts vs Mozgus 2016 Vol 2 Bluray Cover.jpg|Guts ready to fight against Mozgus, who is now in his pseudo-apostle form. Berserk 2016 Bluray Cover 1.png|Guts surrounded by demons. Schierke guiding Guts.jpg|Schierke guides Guts while he dons the Berserker Armor. Guts Berserker Helmet 2.jpg|Guts clenches his teeth, wearing the Berserker Armor. Puck directing Guts.jpg|Guts attacks while being directed by Puck. Puck and Guts 1998 Calendar.png|Guts watches Puck share the food from his satchel with a wild ferret. Manga E286 Guts Group.png|Guts alongside his traveling party. Guts Traveling Party 2.png|Guts alongside the rest of his traveling party at Elfhelm. Guts' Traveling Party 3.png|Guts gazes at something in the distance alongside the rest of his travelling party. Paying for stolen apples.jpg|Guts overlooks Serpico as he sheepishly pays for Isidro's stolen apples. Guts' Traveling Party towards the horizon.jpg|Isidro leads the way towards the horizon while Guts watches over his group from behind. Guts back.jpg|Guts reaches for his sword. Guts vs Apostle with Dragon Slayer.JPG|Guts on the ground fighting against an apostle. Guts vs Apostles from above.jpg|Guts fights against apostles from above. Young Guts Miura illustraton book.jpg|A young Guts stands covered in blood on the battlefield. Manga V38 Guts.png|Guts, covered in scars, sits with the Dragon Slayer. Guts Dragon Slayer Pose.jpg|Guts poses with the Dragon Slayer. Pippin cannon.jpg|Guts and Pippin man a cannon. Guts chronicles poster.jpg|Guts looks up. Guts vs Demons.jpg|Guts ambushed by apostles. BIF BotF.png|Guts alongside the rest of the Band of the Falcon. Band of the Falcon.jpg|An armored Guts follows Griffith into battle on horseback. Guts defending Casca.jpg|Guts defends a regressed Casca. Guts Rosine Count.jpg|Guts is surrounded by Rosine, the Count and Zodd. Guts fightng Rosine.jpg|Guts fights against Rosine. Guts + Travelling Party.jpg|Guts stands to fight in Qliphoth. Guts blue outline.jpg|Guts' cape flows around the Dragon Slayer. Guts Skullknight.jpg|Guts stands before a profile of the Skull Knight. Guts Silat.jpg|Guts stands in front of Silat and one of the Bakiraka. Guts vs Silat.jpg|Guts fights against Silat. Guts vs Zodd apostle.jpg|Guts head to head with Zodd. Young Guts armor.jpg|A young Guts holds his helmet behind him. Guts cleaving through apostles.jpg|Guts cleaves through numerous apostles. Guts crouching.jpg|Guts crouches, ready to draw his sword. Guts' cape flowing.jpg|Guts cape flows around the Dragon Slayer. Manga V5 Cover Art.png|Guts as a member of the Band of the Falcon. Guts Casca BoTH.jpg|Guts holds a Band of the Falcon shield behind Casca. Manga V3 Cover Art.png|Guts severs an apostle. Berserk v2 p002.jpg|Guts tinkers with his prosthetic arm. BIF Guts and Puck.png|Guts sits with Puck standing on his shoulder. Dreamcast game Miura art.jpg|An ensemble of the Dreamcast game cast, originally intended to link to the manga. Puck with bug.jpg|Puck pokes a firefly in front of Guts. Guts without Armour.jpg|Guts, without armor, covered in scars. Guts ready to attack.png|Guts ready to attack with the Dragon Slayer. Guts Warcry Postcard Swing.jpg|Guts swings the Dragon Slayer towards an apostle. BotH Guts on Horse.jpg|Guts mounts his steed in front of a Band of the Falcon flag. Guts kneeling in Berserker Armour.jpg|Guts kneeling, fully clothed in the Berserker Armor. Guts new hawk.jpg|Guts alone, a new member of the Band of the Falcon. Guts fighting above.jpg|Guts fights an apostle from above. Guts clenched fist.jpg|Guts clenches his prosthetic hand. Guts Black Swordsman full body.jpg|Guts during his travels as the Black Swordsman. Guts Helmet Side Profile.jpg|Guts dons his armor as a member of the Band of the Falcon. Guts Warcry Postcard.jpg|Guts looks up. Manga E0F Guts Battles Slug Count.png|Guts fights against the Count while Puck watches. Berserker Armour Helmet.jpg|Guts wears the Berserker Armor, his face fully covered by the helmet. Guts and Casca travelling.jpg|Guts and Casca travel through an empty field. Guts Attacking.png|Guts swings his Dragon Slayer, the resulting slice forcing blood out of an unseen enemy. Guts Looking Up hq.png|Guts looks up, having fired his cannon prosthetic arm. Berserker Armor Kneeling.png|Guts kneels, fully clad in the Berserker Armor. Berserker Guts and Schierke.png|Guts ready to battle in the Berserker Armor under Schierke's guidance. Berserker Armor Helm.png|Guts' face is completely obscured by the Berserker Armor. Guts Berserker Armor Slash.png|Guts, ready to swing the Dragon Slayer. Guts and Puck Miura Illustration.png|Guts stands beside Puck. Manga V18 Cover Art.png|Guts, accompanied by Puck, stands against Zodd and Griffith. |-| Other Mangaka= Guts drawn by Tetsuo Hara (artist behind Hokuto No Ken).jpg|Guts, as drawn by creator . Concept Art= Berserk anime setting 018.jpg|Full body sketches of Golden Age era Guts and Casca for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 034.jpg|A height comparison between a young Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus and Rickert for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 032.jpg|A height comparison of a young Guts alongside the other youthful members of the Band of the Falcon, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 124.jpg|A height comparison between an older Guts, Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Corkus, Rickert and Charlotte for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 125.jpg|A height comparison of an older Guts alongside the other older members of the Band of the Falcon and Charlotte, with a horse present to illustrate their size, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 033.jpg|A full body sketch of Guts as a young mercenary, fully armored, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 083.jpg|Guts' weaponized cannon arm concept sketches for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 084.jpg|Guts' prosthetic arm concept sketches for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 085.jpg|Guts' bandaged hand concept sketches for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 086.jpg|Sketches of Guts from different distances for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 087.jpg|A charcoal shadowed full body sketch of Guts as a young mercenary, fully armored, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 088.jpg|Concept sketches of Guts as a young mercenary from the front and back for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 089.jpg|Front and back views of Guts as a 6 and 8-9 year old boy for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 090.jpg|Profile drawings of Black Swordsman Guts showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 091.jpg|Profile drawings of Black Swordsman Guts showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 092.jpg|Profile drawings of Black Swordsman Guts showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. 1997_concept2.jpg|Profile drawings of Black Swordsman Guts showing various expressions for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 093.jpg|Front and back view sketches of a fully armored Guts, now a member of the Band of the Falcon, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 094.jpg|Detailed front and back view concept drawings of Guts in his Black Swordsman attire for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 097.jpg|Concept art of Guts' Golden Age era sword, with the wielder present for size comparison, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 095.jpg|Concept art of the Dragon Slayer, with wielder Guts present for size comparison, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 042.jpg|Concept sketches of apostles, with an outline of Guts for size comparison, for the 1997 anime. Berserk anime setting 096.jpg|Concept sketches of Guts as the Black Swordsman, shadowed with charcoal, for the 1997 anime. 2013_concept1.jpg|Full body and expression sketches of Guts post-Eclipse for the Golden Age film trilogy. 2013_concept3.jpg|Full body concept sketches of Guts as the Black Swordsman for the Golden Age film trilogy. 2013_concept6.jpg|Full body concept sketches of Golden Age era Guts wearing armor, bandages, and his aristocrat outfit during the Midland victory celebration, for the Golden Age film trilogy. 2013_concept7.jpg|Front, side, and back view sketches of Guts wearing his Band of the Falcon armor for the Golden Age film trilogy. 2013_concept8.jpg|Concept art of the Dragon Slayer and Black Swordsman Guts for the Golden Age film trilogy. 2013_concept9.jpg|Bloody full body sketches of Guts' design during the Eclipse for the Golden Age film trilogy. |-| Anime (1997)= Guts' Anger.png|Guts is angered. Guts Body View.png|Guts is wounded during his travels as the Black Swordsman. Guts Privy to Assassination Plot.png|Guts privy to Griffith's plot to assassinate noble Julius. Judeau and Guts in Battle Armour.png|Judeau and Guts dressed in battle armor. Guts Submerged in Blood.png|Guts submerged in blood during battle. Guts Realisation.png|Guts thinking about his dream. Guts and Judeau Shocked at the Sight.png|Guts and Judeau shocked at the sight of Griffith's tortured body. Guts Furious.png|Guts appears furious. Guts Challenges his Enemies.png|Guts challenges his enemies during battle. Guts and Griffith Soaked in Blood.png|Guts and Griffith covered in blood. Guts & Gambino Faceoff.png|Young Guts and his surrogate father Gambino face-off. Guts' Wide Grin.png|Guts grinning wide. Guts Proceeds Despite Gaston's Protest.png|Guts proceeds onwards despite Gaston's protests. Raiders Commander Guts.png|Guts as the captain of the Band of the Falcon's Raiders. Casca & Guts First Battle.png|Casca and Guts fight for the first time. Guts Sinister.png|Guts with a sinister smile. Guts' Wrath.png|Guts' displays his wrath. Guts Asleep.png|Guts falls asleep, exhausted after fighting. Guts at the Campfire of Dreams.png|Guts at the campfire of dreams. Rickert being Coy.png|Rickert being coy, to Guts' annoyance. Judeau's Prediction.png|Judeau talks with Guts alone. Guts Considers his Future.png|Guts considers his future. Judeau Faces Guts.png|Judeau confronts Guts as he plans to leave the Band of the Falcon. Beginning a new Life, Guts Collects his Thoughts.png|After departing from the Band of the Falcon, Guts collects his thoughts. The Band of the Falcon's Mission.png|Guts with Casca, Pippin, and Judeau on a mission to rescue Griffith from the torture of the King of Midland. Band of the Falcon briefing.png|Guts in a Band of the Falcon briefing. Guts Astonished at Ungrateful Act.png|Guts astonished after Casca throws a knife at him. Guts Upset.png|Guts upset. Griffith Sets Guts on a New Path.png|Guts intimidated by Griffith's dream. Guts Unforbearing.png|Guts unforbearing. Guts Privately Impressed.png|Guts impressed by Casca. Guts Seeks to Define his Purpose.png|Guts seeking to define his purpose. Guts' Response to a Sneak Attack.png|Guts' response to a sneak attack. Griffith Recalls Guts' Friendship.png|Griffith recalling Guts' friendship. Guts Hones his Skills.png|Guts honing his swordsmanship skills. Guts goes berserk anime 001.jpg|Guts goes berserk. |-| Golden Age Film Trilogy= Film Departure Duel.jpg|Guts and Griffith ready to duel when Guts plans to depart from the Band of the Falcon. Guts Pre-Eclipse Anime.png|Guts during his time in the Band of the Falcon. Assassin Guts.png|Guts during his assassination of Julius. Guts Royal Ball.png|Guts at the royal Midland ball. Guts Stance.png|Guts prepares to duel Griffith. Guts Eclipse Film.jpg|Guts bleeds during the Eclipse. Guts Post-Eclipse Anime.png|Guts after the Eclipse. |-| Anime (2016-2017)= Griffith and Guts' bond.png|Guts remembers his former camaraderie with Griffith. Guts and Casca fighting.png|Guts remembering his battle alongside Casca. Guts and Casca tender moment.png|Guts remembers his tender moment with Casca. Griffith and Guts pondering.png|Guts remembers the conversations he had with Griffith. Guts leaves Griffith and the Falcons.png|Guts recalls the moment he abandoned Griffith and the Band of the Falcon. Guts Eclipse Flashback.png|Guts has a flashback to the horrors of the Eclipse. Guts captured.png|Guts in a pillory, captured by the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Farnese interrogates Guts.png|Farnese interrogating Guts. Puck frees Guts.png|Guts is freed with the help of Puck. Guts captures Farnese.png|Guts kidnaps Farnese and threatens to burn her rear. Guts warns the Keeper.png|Guts threatens the Keeper of the Hounds. Guts kills the horse.png|Guts decapitates a possessed horse, saving Farnese. Guts sets out to rescue Casca.png|Guts sets out on his mission to rescue Casca. Guts grabs Rickert.png|Guts grabs Rickert, demanding to know Casca's location. Guts explains his rage.png|Guts explains to Godot his unquenchable rage. Beast of Darkness tempts Guts.png|Guts' inner evil tempts him to give in to his anger. Guts fighting Kushans.png|Guts drives back the Kushan assassins. Guts wields the new Dragon Slayer.png|Impressed at how the new Dragon Slayer handles. Guts rests after battle.png|Guts takes a short rest after saving Isidro. Guts accepts Isidro.png|Guts tells Isidro to forget about joining him. Guts fights the wheel skeletons.png|Guts goes all out fighting the wheel skeletons. Skull Knight warns Guts.png|Skull Knight visits Guts to warn him. Guts reacts to the New Eclipse.png|Guts' reaction to the plot to bring about another Eclipse. Guts sets off for St Albion.png|Setting off with Isidro towards Albion. Guts scares the Holy See captain.png|Guts terrifies the Pagan Hunter Captain before interrogating him. Guts saves Casca.png|Saving Casca from the Great Goat apostle. Guts vs Great Goat.png|Guts prepares to fight the Great Goat. Guts kills the Great Goat.png|Guts decapitates the Great Goat. Guts impressed at bombs.png|Smiling at Rickert's ingenuity. Serpico fights Guts.png|Being attacked on the cliffside by Serpico. Guts grabs Serpico's sword.png|Guts grabs Serpico's sword before breaking it. Guts threatens Isidro.png|Violently questioning Isidro on how he let Casca get kidnapped again. Guts and company storm the Tower.png|Guts, Isidro and Luca prepare to infiltrate the Tower of Conviction. Farnese questioned by Guts.png|Guts violently interrogates Farnese as to where Casca in being held. Guts finds Puck hiding.png|Guts finds Puck hiding under a helmet. Guts prepares to battle Mozgus and his men.png|Guts prepares himself to fight Mozgus and his disciples. Guts fighting Angel Face.png|Guts battles Angel Face, Bubblehead and the Imp. Guts caught by the Bird.png|Caught within the Bird's clutches. Guts deflects Angel Face's wheel.png|Guts deflects Angel Face's breaking wheel with his cannon. The Imp's death.png|Guts impales the Imp after blowing off his face. The Bird's death.png|Guts slices the Bird's throat, killing him. Guts among the Tower's rubble.png|Guts awakens atop the Tower of Conviction, now transformed into a hand. Guts witnesses the ceremony begin.png|Guts witnesses the Incarnation Ceremony in full effect. Guts begins to slice through the pure evil.png|Guts slices through pure congealed evil spirits in an attempt to save Casca. Guts stabs Mozgus.png|Guts impales Mozgus through the chest. Guts stands over Mozgus.png|Standing exhausted above Mozgus' motionless body. Mozgus' final form.png|Mozgus reveals his true form to Guts. Mozgus prepares to strike Guts.png|Being caught off-guard by Mozgus' speed. Guts deflects God's Breath.png|Guts deflects "God's Breath" by shoving the Dragon Slayer into Mozgus' mouth. Guts vs Mozgus.png|Guts battles Mozgus in a final duel atop the Tower of Conviction. Mozgus remarks on the faith of his people.png|Mozgus gives Guts a chance to repent from his "evil ways". Guts throws Mozgus off the Tower.png|Guts stabs and flips Mozgus off the tower to his death. Guts and Casca reunite.png|Guts and Casca share a brief reunion amidst the chaos. Guts comments that they will survive.png|Reaffirming the others that they will all survive the ceremony. Guts and comapny prepare to hold out.png|Guts and company light torches to prepare to survive until daybreak. Guts assists Farnese.png|Guts assists Farnese during her fear. Guts comforts Casca.png|Guts comforting Casca after the Tower of Conviction's destruction. Guts and friends surrounded by Kushan.png|Guts and company surrounded by Kushan. Guts witnesses Griffith's rebirth.png|Witnessing with shock the rebirth of Griffith. Guts furiously rushes towards Griffith.png|Guts, filled with blind rage, rushes towards Griffith. Guts stops his attack on Griffith for Casca.png|Guts stops his attack due to Casca's wellbeing. Guts, Casca and Puck prepare for Griffith.png|Guts, Casca and Puck prepare for the arrival of Griffith. Erica asks Guts to stay.png|Guts being asked by Erica to stay with her. Guts and Griffith HoS.png|Guts and Griffith meet once again at the Hill of Swords. Guts Zodd rematch.png|Clashing swords with Zodd. Zodd transforms HoS.png|Guts prepares to battle the transformed Zodd. Puck incubus attack again.png|Not impressed by Puck's lack of awareness. Guts becoming possessed.png|Guts becoming possessed by the Beast of Darkness. Guts' new party formed.png|Guts accepts Farnese and Serpico into his new party. Guts reflects on his friends.png|Guts reflects on depending on others for the first time since the Eclipse. Guts' party prepares for battle.png|Guts and the others prepare to fight through the demonic forest. Trio ED3.png|Guts alongside Casca and Griffith in the second ending, Meimoku no Kanata. |-| Promos= 1997 Promo Art Griffith.jpg|Promotional art of Guts running to Griffith, who is about to activate the Crimson Beherit, for the 1997 anime. Berserk 1997 Anime Guts Promo Profile.png|Promotional art of Guts with his brand visible for the 1997 anime. 02EXTRA-A.jpg|Art of Guts and Griffith on the battlefield for the 1997 anime. 06EXTRA-A.jpg|Promotional art of Casca, Guts, and Griffith for the 1997 anime. 12EXTRA-A.jpg|Art which depicts a burning Brand of Sacrifice surrounded by an image of Guts remembering the Band of the Falcon for the 1997 anime. 13EXTRA-A.jpg|Art of Griffith and Guts' helmets, with the Crimson Beherit and Guts' sword, for the 1997 anime. Guts Casca Griffith art 1997.jpg|Promotional art of Guts, Casca, and an ethereal Griffith for the 1997 anime. Griffith Guts Sword 1997 Poster.jpg|Promotional poster of Guts and Griffith ready to duel one another for the 1997 anime. Guts Griffith 1997 Anime Poster.png|Promotional poster of Guts swinging his sword during his fight with Boscogn at the Battle of Doldrey for the 1997 anime. Guts Casca Kiss 1997 Anime.jpg|Extra art of Guts and Casca kissing for the 1997 anime. Berserk 1997 anime soundtrack cover.png|Promotional poster and soundtrack cover art, which depicts Guts as the Black Swordsman holding the Dragon Slayer, for the 1997 anime. Laserdisc BoTH Griffith Rescue 1997.png|Promotional art of Guts with Casca, Pippin, Judeau, Rickert and Corkus during the mission to rescue Griffith from the torture of the King of Midland for the 1997 anime. Laserdisc Griffith Guts children 1997.png|Promotional art of a young Griffith running past a young Guts for the 1997 anime. Laserdisc Guts Sword Bloody 1997.png|Promotional art of Guts angrily cleaving through an unseen enemy for the 1997 anime. Anime 1997 promo poster.jpg|Promotional art of Guts swinging the Dragon Slayer as Femto looks on for the 1997 anime. Guts vs Boscogn 1997 art.jpg|Art of Guts fighting against Boscogn for the 1997 anime. DVD remaster 1997 Guts art.png|Promotional art of Guts swinging the Dragon Slayer by background artist Shichiro Kobayashi for the 1997 anime. TGAAI Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Guts and Griffith's camaraderie for the first film of the film trilogy – Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. Egg of the King poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Guts ready to battle for the first film of the trilogy – Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. Guts Griffith Film Lotteria Fast Food Promotional Art.png|Promotional poster featuring Guts and Griffith eating fast food items from the Japanese fast food chain as part of the advertising campaign for the first film of the film trilogy – Golden Age Arc I: Egg of the Supreme Ruler. TGAAII Cover.png|Promotional poster featuring Guts and Griffith staring ahead for the second film of the trilogy – Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey. Bluray Illustration Berserk Film.jpg|Front cover of the film trilogy Blu-ray, featuring a blood covered Guts, Casca, and Griffith. TGAA BotF Groupshot.png|Art of Guts together with Griffith, Casca, Judeau, Pippin, Rickert, and Corkus by character designer/animation director Naoyuki Onda for the film trilogy. Guts and Griffith film art Friends to Foes.jpg|Art of Griffith and Guts for the film trilogy. Band of the Falcon trilogy promo image.jpg|Promotional image of the Band of the Falcon together on the battlefield for the film trilogy. Berserk Chrismas Card Film Trilogy promo.jpg|A Christmas card released to promote the film trilogy featuring Guts, Griffith, and Casca wearing Santa outfits. Berserk-2016-Premier-visual-art.jpg|A promotional image of Guts wielding the Dragon Slayer alongside Puck for the 2016 anime. main_bg.jpg|A promotional image of Guts sleeping for the 2016 anime. Guts.jpg|Premier key art of Guts for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Premier visual art version 2.jpg|Promotional poster art depicting the main characters of the Conviction Arc for the 2016 anime, including a stern Guts walking with the Drgaonslayer on his back. Berserk 2016 JP Promo.jpg|Promotional art of Guts holding the Dragon Slayer over his shoulder for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2016 Limited Edition Box Scan.jpg|Extra art featured in the Limited Edition Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime, which depicts Guts holding the Dragon Slayer, upon which a reflection of the Egg of the Perfect World can be seen. Guts BD Amazon Scan.jpg|Extra art of a bloody Guts swinging the Dragon Slayer from the Vol. 1 Box Set for the 2016 anime. Berserk 2017 Anime Key Visual.png|Premier key art depicting Guts, who is about to don the Berserker Armor, and the members of his traveling party in the Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc for the second season of the 2016 anime. TCG= Bk1-011.jpg|Guts wears his helmet as a member of the Band of the Falcon. (Vol 1 - no. 11) Bk1-012.jpg|Guts' horse rears back in the midst of battle, ready to charge. (Vol 1 - no. 12) Bk1-023.jpg|A lone mercenary, Guts tells a unit of knights that he expects payment for slaying Bazuso. (Vol 1 - no. 23) Bk1-024.jpg|Guts slays an enemy on horseback. (Vol 1 - no. 24) Bk1-025.jpg|A young Guts and Griffith meet. (Vol 1 - no. 25) Bk1-027.jpg|Guts is seemingly defeated during his first duel with Griffith. (Vol 1 - no. 27) Bk1-035.jpg|Guts is welcomed as a new member of the Band of the Falcon after a successful raid. (Vol 1 - no. 35) Bk1-037.jpg|Guts and Griffith bond, getting into a water fight. (Vol 1 - no. 37) Bk1-039.jpg|Rickert congratulates Guts for earning a place in the Band of the Falcon and offers his hand to help the swordsman out of the water. (Vol 1 - no. 39) Bk1-040.jpg|Guts ready to battle on horseback. (Vol 1 - no. 40) Bk1-044.jpg|Guts stands before Casca and the Beast of Darkness. (Vol 1 - no. 44) Bk1-045.jpg|Guts swings the Dragon Slayer towards an unseen enemy. (Vol 1 - no. 45) Bk1-046.jpg|A bloody Guts prepares to swing the Dragon Slayer. (Vol 1 - no. 46) Bk1-052.jpg|Guts trains Isidro while Serpico sorts through supplies. (Vol 1 - no. 52) Bk1-059.jpg|Guts cleaves his way through several apostles. (Vol 1 - no. 59) Bk1-060.jpg|Guts, on the ground, fights against an apostle. (Vol 1 - no. 60) Bk1-062.jpg|Guts alongside Griffith and Puck. (Vol 1 - no. 62) Bk1-063.jpg|Guts, accompanied by Puck, ready to fight Zodd while an ethereal Griffith watches. (Vol 1 - no. 63) Bk1-064.jpg|Guts wraps his cloak protectively around Casca after setting off from Godot's abode. (Vol 1 - no. 64) Bk1-065.jpg|Guts defends a regressed Casca. (Vol 1 - no. 65) Bk1-066.jpg|Guts and Casca travel through an empty field. (Vol 1 - no. 66) Bk1-067.jpg|Guts rises to his feet, ready to fight with the Dragon Slayer. (Vol 1 - no. 67) Bk1-073.jpg|Guts alongside other members of his travelling party: Casca, Puck, Farnese, Serpico, and Isidro. (Vol 1 - no. 73) Bk1-074.jpg|Guts and his travelling party arrive at Flora's Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 1 - no. 74) Bk1-080.jpg|Guts ready to fight in Qliphoth. (Vol 1 - no. 80) Bk1-082.jpg|Guts fights against apostles from above. (Vol 1 - no. 82) Bk1-086.jpg|The Demon Child appears to Guts alongside the spirits of slain children. (Vol 1 - no. 86) Bk1-092.jpg|Guts forces out the spirits seeking to possess his body. (Vol 1 - no. 92) Bk1-103.jpg|Guts swings the Dragon Slayer towards an apostle. (Vol 1 - no. 103) Bk1-106.jpg|Guts and Puck watch Rosine retreat, leaving spores behind. (Vol 1 - no. 106) Bk1-110.jpg|Guts fights against Rosine. (Vol 1 - no. 110) Bk1-112.jpg|Guts is surrounded by Rosine's "dependable grown-ups." (Vol 1 - no. 112) Bk1-117.jpg|Casca distances herself from Guts after being assaulted by the swordsman while he was possessed by accursed spirits. (Vol 1 - no. 117) Bk1-147.jpg|Guts clashes swords with Nosferatu Zodd for a second time atop the Hill of Swords. (Vol 1 - no. 147) Bk1-148.jpg|Guts and Zodd duel on the Hill of Swords. (Vol 1 - no. 148) Bk1-150.jpg|Zodd assumes his apostle form during his second duel with Guts. (Vol 1 - no. 150) Bk1-1.jpg|A bloody Guts prepares to swing the Dragon Slayer. (Vol 1 - art card 1) Bk2-03.jpg|A young Guts holds his helmet behind him. (Vol 2 - no. 3) Bk2-09.jpg|Guts prepares to battle the Black Ram Iron Lance Knights alone. (Vol 2 - no. 9) Bk2-12.jpg|Guts looks to Griffith, the Black Ram Knights having retreated. (Vol 2 - no. 12) Bk2-13.jpg|Guts is praised by Gaston and other Falcons after fighting the Black Ram Knights. (Vol 2 - no. 13) Bk2-14.jpg|Casca chastises Guts for abandoning his position as flank support and charging ahead to confront the Black Ram Knights, labeling him a "mad dog". (Vol 2 - no. 14) Bk2-18.jpg|Guts looks ahead. (Vol 2 - no. 18) Bk2-19.jpg|Guts eyes Casca and Puck, who are sticking their tongues out to catch snowflakes. (Vol 2 - no. 19) Bk2-24.jpg|Guts sees the sun rise for the first time in three days, exhausted after fighting spirits. (Vol 2 - no. 24) Bk2-26.jpg|Guts is surrounded by the residents of Jill's village, who are frightened by the elf in his company. (Vol 2 - no. 26) Bk2-28.jpg|Jill falls asleep on Guts' knee, trusting in him completely. (Vol 2 - no. 28) Bk2-29.jpg|Guts runs from Rosine's spawn, using Thomas as a lure. (Vol 2 - no. 29) Bk2-30.jpg|Guts fires his prosthetic cannon arm at Rosine's spawn inside a barn shed. (Vol 2 - no. 30) Bk2-31.jpg|Guts holds the Dragon Slayer. (Vol 2 - no. 31) Bk2-35.jpg|Guts ready to attack an ogre assailant in Enoch Village. (Vol 2 - no. 35) Bk2-42.jpg|Guts first encounters Nosferatu Zodd. (Vol 2 - no. 42) Bk2-43.jpg|Zodd withdraws, warning Guts of a death he can never escape. (Vol 2 - no. 43) Bk2-44.jpg|Guts surrounded by Zodd, Rosine, and the Count. (Vol 2 - no. 44) Bk2-45.jpg|Guts attempts to strike Rosine during their first battle. (Vol 2 - no. 45) Bk2-1.jpg|Guts looks ahead. (Vol 2 - illustration card 1) Bk3-02.jpg|Guts and Pippin man a cannon. (Vol 3 - no. 2) Bk3-03.jpg|Guts, injured after his bout with Zodd, knocks a soldier preventing him from seeing Griffith while the latter meets with dignitaries. (Vol 3 - no. 3) Bk3-05.jpg|A young blood covered Guts wears his helmet. (Vol 3 - no. 5) Bk3-09.jpg|Pippin forces Guts to celebrate with the rest of the Band of the Falcon following a successful raid. (Vol 3 - no. 9) Bk3-11.jpg|Guts sits atop a wall by himself. (Vol 3 - no. 11) Bk3-13.jpg|Guts and Griffith discuss the encounter with Zodd. (Vol 3 - no. 13) Bk3-16.jpg|Guts lies on a tree branch while Judeau plays his lute to the rest of the Band of the Falcon. (Vol 3 - no. 16) Bk3-18.jpg|Guts looks up, having fired his cannon prosthetic arm. (Vol 3 - no. 18) Bk3-28.jpg|Guts discharges his prosthetic cannon into Slan's rudimentary vessel in Qliphoth. (Vol 3 - no. 28) Bk3-1.jpg|Guts looks up, having fired his cannon prosthetic arm. (Vol 3 - illustration card 1) Bk4-04.jpg|Guts in the midst of battle alongside his fellow Falcons. (Vol 4 - no. 4) Bk4-05.jpg|A young Guts stands covered in blood on the battlefield. (Vol 4 - no. 5) Bk4-18.jpg|Guts is stabbed by a nervous Farnese after Serpico throws a piece of wood at the swordsman's wounded leg, throwing him off kilter. (Vol 4 - no. 18) Bk4-20.jpg|Guts duels Serpico of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. (Vol 4 - no. 20) Bk4-23.jpg|Guts, donning the Berserker Armor, is ready to battle. (Vol 4 - no. 23) Bk4-30.jpg|Guts alongside the Beast of Darkness. (Vol 4 - no. 30) Bk4-31.jpg|Guts duels Azan of the Holy Iron Chain Knights. (Vol 4 - no. 31) Bk4-32.jpg|Guts leaps, about to wield the Dragon Slayer. (Vol 4 - no. 32) Bk4-37.jpg|Guts is injured by Grunbeld at Flora's Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 4 - no. 37) Bk4-40.jpg|Fully clad in the Berserker Armor, Guts battles with Grunbeld at Flora's Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 4 - no. 40) Bk4-44.jpg|Having taken Farnese hostage, Guts is pursued by accursed spirits while on horseback. (Vol 4 - no. 44) Bk5-04.jpg|Guts resents wasting time with nobles during the Autumn Hunt. (Vol 5 - no. 4) Bk5-22.jpg|Guts covered in wounds. (Vol 5 - no. 22) Bk5-23.jpg|Guts' ethereal body. (Vol 5 - no. 23) Bk5-29.jpg|Guts' face is fully obscured by the Berserker Armor. (Vol 5 - no. 29) Bk5-32.jpg|Clad in the Berserker Armor, Guts swings at Grunbeld near Flora's Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 5 - no. 32) Bk5-33.jpg|Guts cleaves through apostles while wearing the Berserker Armor. (Vol 5 - no. 33) Bk5-37.jpg|Guts carries a tearful Schierke away from the burning Spirit Tree Mansion. (Vol 5 - no. 37) Bk5-39.jpg|Schierke applies ointment over the wounds Guts sustained during his battle with Grunbeld while wearing the Berserker Armor. (Vol 5 - no. 39) Bk5-40.jpg|Serpico looks over Guts' new clothing while the party rests in a beachside cabin. (Vol 5 - no. 40) Bk5-56.jpg|Kushan warriors attack Guts. (Vol 5 - no. 56) Bk5-68.jpg|Grunbeld assumes his apostle form during his battle with Guts. (Vol 5 - no. 68) Secret card 01.jpg|Guts' horse rears back in the midst of battle, ready to charge. (Secret card 1) Secret card 03.jpg|Guts ready to attack with the Dragon Slayer. (Secret card 3) Secret card 06.jpg|A young Guts holds his helmet behind him. (Secret card 6) Secret card 12.jpg|Guts looks ahead. (Secret card 12) Secret card 21.jpg|Guts holds the Dragon Slayer. (Secret card 21) Young-animal.jpg|Guts holds the Dragon Slayer. ( bonus) |-| The Holy Demon War Chronicles= Guts PS2.jpg|Guts' character model in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. Berserk Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō Gameplay.jpg|Guts fights against Zodd in a gameplay screenshot. |-| Berserk Musou= Musou Guts Render.png|A render of Guts as a mercenary. Musou Black Swordsman Render.png|A render of Black Swordsman Guts. Musou Berserker Render.png|A render of Berserker Guts. Musou DLC Outfit Renders.png|Guts' DLC costumes, along with Griffith and Schierke's DLC costumes. Musou Guts Griffith Zodd.png|Guts and Griffith confront Zodd. Musou Femto Nears Guts.png|Femto descending towards a vulnerable Guts during the Eclipse. Musou Guts Incarnation Ceremony.png|Guts during Griffith's Incarnation Ceremony. Musou Guts and Casca.png|Guts enjoys a quiet moment with Casca. Musou Guts Vs Grunbeld.png|Guts in the Berserker Armor against Grunbeld. Musou Human Bullet.png|Guts riding atop Zodd. Ss1 1.jpg|Guts chopping through trolls in a gameplay screenshot. Ss1 2.jpg|Guts using slicing action in a gameplay screenshot. Ss1 3.jpg|Guts' "Kill-Crush Action" in a gameplay screenshot. Ss3 1.jpg|Guts using his canon arm in a gameplay screenshot. Ss3 2.jpg|Guts clearing a troll horde in a gameplay screenshot. |-| Merchandise= Guts Slaying Apostle.jpg|Black Swordsman Guts with a slain apostle statue released by Art of War. Guts Black Swordsman Bloody.jpg|Guts post-battle statue released by Art of War. Guts Post Battle.jpg|Guts standing over the remains of an apostle statue released by Art of War. Guts Arm Cannon.jpg|Guts' prosthetic arm replica statue released by Art of War. Guts Resting.jpg|Golden Age Guts resting against a tree statue released by Art of War. Guts Horseback.jpg|Guts on horseback statue released by Art of War. Guts and Farnese.jpg|Guts on horseback with hostage Farnese statue released by Art of War. Guts Slays Apostle.jpg|Guts with sliced apostle statue released by Art of War. Guts Black Swordsman.jpg|Guts the Black Swordsman birth ceremony statue released by Art of War. Guts Bloody Black Armor.jpg|Guts in black armor statue bloody variant released by Art of War. Berserker Armor Clean.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor battle stance statue released by Art of War. Guts Berserker Armor Bloody.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor battle stance bloody variant statue released by Art of War. Guts Berserker Armor Chopping.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor swinging the Dragon Slayer statue released by Art of War. Berserker Blue Steel.jpg|Guts in the Berserker Armor blue steel statue released by Art of War. Armored Berserker Skull Helm.jpg|Guts in the skull helm Berserker Armor statue released by Art of War. Guts vs Zodd.jpg|Guts versus Zodd statue released by Art of War. Guts Riding Zodd.jpg|Guts riding Zodd versus Ganishka statue released by Art of War. Guts and Slan.jpg|Guts with Slan at Qliphoth statue released by Art of War. Category:Character Subpages Category:Image Galleries